Nelson Frazier, Jr.
Nelson Frazier, Jr. (*Memphis, 14 de fevereiro de 1972, + 18 de fevereiro de 2014) foi um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelas sua passagens pela World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment onde utilizava os nomes de ringue Mabel, Viscera e Big Daddy V. Trabalhou para a All Japan Pro Wrestling onde era chamado de Big Daddy Voodoo. Carreira *World Wrestling Federation (1993–1996) *Circuito independente (1996–1998) *World Wrestling Federation (1998–2000) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling e circuito independente (2003–2004) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2004–2008) *Retorno ao circuito independente (2008–2014) *All Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-2011) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Como Big Daddy Voodoo' :**Chokeslam :**Samoan drop :**Vertical splash, as vezes a partir da second or top rope :*'Como Big Daddy V' :**''Big Daddy V Drop'' (High-impact elbow drop pin) :**Samoan drop :**Spinning side slam :*'Como Viscera' :**''Embalmer / Viscera Drive'' (Chokebomb pin) :**Running splash :**Spinning side slam – 2005–2007 :*'Como Mabel' :**Diving leg drop :**Side belly to belly suplex :**Spinning heel kick :**Vertical splash, as vezes a partir da second rope * Signature moves :*Bearhug :*Body avalanche :*Chokebomb pin :*Military press drop :*Open-handed chop :*Samoan drop :*Side belly to belly suplex :*Spinning heel kick :*''Viscagra'' (Deitado em cima do adversário o sufocando) – 2005–2007 *'Managers e valets' :*Reggie B. Fine :*"The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart :*Oscar :*Mo / Sir Mo :*Mike Samples :*George South :*Matt Striker :*Trish Stratus :*Lilian Garcia *'Apelidos' :*"The Lying King"- como King Mabel :*"The 500 Pound / World's Largest Love Machine" – como Viscera (2005–2007) :*"Big Vis" – como Viscera (2005) :*"The Mastodon" – como Big Daddy V :*"The Most Dominant Force in the WWE" – como Big Daddy V *'Música de entrada' :*"Men On A Mission" por Jim Johnston (Mabel) (1993–1995) :*"The Lyin' King" por Jim Johnston (Mabel/King Mabel) (1995–1996) :*"Ministry" por Jim Johnston (Viscera) (1999) :*"Big Vis" por Jim Johnston (Viscera) (1999–2000) :*"Advance of the Zombies" por Jim Johnston (Viscera) (2004) :*"Another Way Out" por Jim Johnston (Viscera) (2004–2005) :*"Love Machine" por Jim Johnston (Viscera / Big Daddy Voodoo / Big Daddy V) (WWE / AJPW; 2005–2007; 2009) :*"Hello Ladies" por Jim Johnston (Durante sua duplas com Val Venis) :*'"Calling All Cars"' por Jim Johnston (Big Daddy V/Big Daddy) (2007–2008; 2011) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Taru *'Memphis Wrestling' :*Memphis Wrestling Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Music City Wrestling' :*MCW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ozarks Mountain Wrestling' :*OMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Federation' :*PWF Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Bobby Knight *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 49 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1995. *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) :*WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mo :*King of the Ring (1995) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Feud of the Year (2007) :*Worst Tag Team (1999) :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (1993) *'X Wrestling Federation' :*XWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW N